Forget Eldorado
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Tulio makes an amazing discovery one night soon after he, Miguel and Chell leave Eldorado behind them. What will happen to his friendship with Miguel now that he knows how his best friend really feels for him?.. Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.


**Disclaimers : I do not own **_**Eldorado. **_**I forget who does, but it's not me, I can recall that much despite my forgetfulness unless it's about my stories, or my second-life on **_**Legend Of Lyrean**_**. :) I'm just using the characters for my own enjoyment, that's all, not making any sum of money, so, you cannot sue me! :)**

**This fic contains Mature Adult Content, so, consider yourself warned.  
><strong>

**Also, if any of the fans of my **_**Inuyasha**_** story, **_**The Pleasure With The Pain**_**, are reading this, I am finished with the next Sesshomaru/Kohaku chapter, and will hopefully be posting it on Wednesday, and it's a looong one, so be EXCITED! ;)**

**Ohh, DreamWorks owns it! I remembered! :) *does a little victory-dance, spinning in a circle and whooping softly***

**~SilverEars~**

**Forget Eldorado or All I Need Is You**

Tulio woke late in the night, wondering what had disturbed his rest.

Then he saw Miguel, his outline highlighted in the glowing-light from the embers of the slowly-dying fire, sneaking away from their make-shift camp on bare, silent-feet.

At first he was hurt, thinking that the blonde-man was deserting him just as Chell had.

The Eldoradoian woman had just left in the night without a word to either of them.

True, her and Miguel hadn't exactly been on speaking terms, though Tulio still wasn't clear as to why that had been, but the woman could have at least told him that she was leaving him and why.

Then he slapped himself mentally, disgusted by his own venerability.

His best friend of _years_ was not going to suddenly desert him.

However, that brought up the question of what he _was_ doing leaving the camp so late at night.

Tulio stood up cautiously, motioning for Altivo to stay laying on the ground and be silent, heading in the direction that Miguel had gone once he was out of sight.

By the time he got to the edge of the clearing Miguel had stripped out of his clothes and was descending into the pool of still-water, catching a brief-glimpse of his pale, naked-back before he slipping under the surface for a few moments then surfaced a few feet from the shore and climbed up onto a large-rock, laying down on his back and staring up at the sky.

Tulio was about to strip down as well and join him when Miguel lifted a hand and trailed his fingertips from his collar-bone down over his bare-chest that was gleaming in the light from the moon that shone directly down onto the rock, continuing downward until his hand fisted around the thick-cock that rose up from a nest of blonde-curls that were highlighted with silver in the moon's-light.

Miguel shuddered, arching his back slightly, his hips pushing up into his own stroking-fist, eyes tightly-shut and head tilted back on a soft, but still audible, gasp of pleasure, and Tulio's lips parted as he watched in awe, his breath catching soundlessly in his throat at the beauty of the sight before him.

Then Miguel moaned loudly, rolling over on the rock to get up to his hands and knees, unknowingly facing where Tulio was watching from as he took his cock back in hand quickly, panting heavily as he started to stroke himself again, his eyes hazy, unfocused and dilated with desire as his whole body began to move, rocking back and forth on the rock as he shook so violently that he was nearly vibrating with his intense-need for release.

Tulio didn't think that he could be more turned-on then he already was, his cock straining to be free of his pants and inside Miguel as the blonde man flung his head back to get the sweat-drenched hair out of his face, confusing Tulio when he rocked back to sit on his legs, still stroking himself as he opened his mouth and slipped the fingers of his other hand inside, sucking on them to coat them with his saliva thoroughly before leaning forward a little and spreading his smooth, milky-white thighs wider, shocking Tulio when he reached his dripping fingers behind himself, quivering as his fingers circled his own tight-hole.

A guttural-moan escaped Miguel's throat when he shoved two of the slick-digits inside himself, spreading his legs wider as he trembled, panting heavily still as his lips parted slightly on a soft, shaky sound that Tulio could just barely make out from his hiding-place just inside the tree-line.

"Tu-Tu-"

He frowned with displeasure at the name that escaped his best friend's lips.

He had no idea who Tu-Tu was, but he was so hot with need and jealousy that Tulio would have happily killed the man in that moment.

Perhaps he was a man that Miguel had met in Eldorado?

He hadn't even known that his friend swung that way.

Truth, he hadn't even known that he did.

Miguel gasped then, snapping Tulio out of his thoughts as he stared, transfixed by the sight as Miguel arched his back, spilling over his hand finally as he yelled out with his release.

"_Tulio_!"

Tulio's mind froze with shock when he heard him say his name, feeling almost numb with surprise as Miguel removed his fingers from himself, lying down on his back again on the rock, trembling as he recovered, coming down from his high slowly.

He was even further shocked when Miguel sat up, pulling his gleaming white legs in tight against his body and wrapping his shaking arms around them as he started to cry.

Not tears of joy either.

Tears that were clearly of unbearable-agony as he sniffled loudly and wiped the tears off his face only to have them be replaced by new ones quickly.

"Y-You're living in a dream-world, M-Miguel," Tulio heard the other man say to himself.

"He's never going to notice how you look at him when he's not looking at you..or how you hang on his every word..how you long for his touch.. Yes, Chell may be gone, and that makes you happy, but you're no closer to earning his love either.. Maybe you should just give up.. Just end it now.. But, of course you can't do that because it would hurt him because he wouldn't know why you did it.. Unless you leave a note for him to find when he comes looking for you in the morning.."

Tulio knew he had no choice but to intervene now before Miguel did something stupid, so he stripped out of his clothes quickly and descended into the water, walking out, then swimming to the rock, climbing up onto it, gleaming-water rolling down and falling off his bare-skin as he knelt at the blonde man's side, reaching out to touch him, pressing his palm to his left-shoulder.

"Miguel," he said softly, feigning calmness as his best-friend raised his tear-wet eyes to look up at him in shock.

"Never stop dreaming.."

Then he leaned closer and pressed his mouth over his insistently.

Miguel relaxed instantly at the contact, reaching out to clutch at Tulio's shoulders to try to pull him closer, moaning into the kiss almost as though he were in pain.

Tulio drew him close against his chest, taking him down to lay beside him on the smooth-rock, wrapping his arms around him as the kiss ended.

"How long?.." Tulio asked, his low-voice gentle as he held him.

"Years," Miguel answered, his voice breaking on a small-sob with the word.

"Always. I don't really know when it started. It was so gradual, but it wasn't long after we first met. I suppose that I fell for your charm at first like everyone else, but that stage of it is long over. I love you, Tulio."

"Is this why Chell left? Did she know?"

"Yes. She told me to tell you how I felt. To grab hold of you and never let go. But I was scared. So scared. It's always been my fear that kept me from saying or doing anything. I couldn't bear it. I would never have survived if you had rejected me.."

"Oh, Miguel.."

Tulio kissed him again tenderly, moving so that the other man was beneath him, stroking and caressing his naked-body lovingly, enjoying Miguel's soft-moans and whimpers of pleasure at his gentle-touch.

"That.. What you just did.." Tulio whispered, nibbling on the shell of his ear slightly. "Was the hottest thing that I have ever seen.."

Miguel shuddered, rolling his hips up against his, trembling as Tulio kissed and nibbled at his neck.

"Putting your fingers inside yourself.. I wanted to come out and join you.. Wanted to fuck you so badly.. And then when you came.. I nearly did as well.. It was a very close thing.."

"_Ohhh.. Tulio_!" Miguel moaned loudly, quivering with pleasure at his words. "_Yes.. Fuck me now_!"

Tulio looked down at him in surprise at his plea, honored that he loved and trusted him enough to ask for that.

"Are you sure? That's a big-step in a relationship. In any relationship. I wouldn't want you to regret moving to fast afterwards."

"_Years_, Tulio," he reminded him, tears of joy spilling down his face as his black-haired friend pressed hot, open-mouthed, devouring-kisses to his neck and chest hungrily.

"_Years_ I've wanted you.. Your touch.. Your lips on mine.. To feel you over me.. Inside my body.. Possessing it the same way that you possess my heart.. I'll only regret it if you don't take what I offer.. I'll understand, but it'll still sting like a horse-fly's bite. I sort of feel I'm behaving like a desperate-whore.."

Miguel yelped softly in surprise when Tulio suddenly grabbed him by the chin roughly, pulling him in close until their faces were barely an inch apart, staring into his eyes intensely as he rebuked him harshly for his self-slamming comment.

"I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again, Miguel. Do you hear me? You are a wonderful, loving, caring person, and a beautiful man, I am going to make love to you now, and the only thing that you're allowed to do until I'm done is plead for more and say my name. Is that understood?"

Miguel shuddered, swallowing audibly as he nodded, his low-voice breathless as he spoke in answer.

"Yes. God, yes. _I love you so much, Tulio.. Please.._"

Tulio smiled, and the blonde man's breathing hitched audibly at how beautiful he was, his eyes fluttering closed when the other man's lips brushed over his, opening for him with an eager-whimper, moaning when Tulio guided him down gently onto his back on the rock and maneuvered his body over his, pressing warm, naked-skin against warm, naked-skin, shifting his legs so that they cradled the dark-haired man's hips perfectly, as though they had been made for each other to hold in this manner.

Tulio slipped a hand between Miguel's legs, pressing two fingers against his darkstar, pleased when they sank within him easily, enjoying the throaty-sounds of pleasure that his best friend made as he stretched him carefully.

"_Uhh, Tulio_!" Miguel moaned, arching his back a little, pressing his hips up into the touch unconsciously.

_"Tulio, please, more! Please_!"

Tulio grinned, adding a third finger next to the other two, getting even more excited at how easily the other man's hole took his fingers in, loosening for him eagerly.

"I love how you open yourself up to me, Miguel.." Tulio whispered in his ear erotically, licking the outer-shell with his warm, wet tongue, nibbling on it lightly with affection.

"How you're so hot for me.. It makes me so turned on.."

Miguel gasped loudly in shock at his best friend's words, groaning with clear, unrestrained-longing as his hips bucked violently upward in desperation, _needing _to be closer to the man that he loved, _needing _to give of himself, to comfort and be comforted.

"_Tulio_! Please, god... _Touch me_.. Take me... _I can't wait anymore, please_!"

The darker-haired man shuddered, panting heavily as though he had just been running for his life, something that both of them were intimately-familiar with by now, both in Spain and Eldorado, withdrawing his fingers and curving them around his cock and starting to stroke him intimately, aligning their hips once more so that his hard, hot-tip was pressed to the blonde man's opening, starting to enter him slowly, continuing until he was fully-seated within the other man's snug, hot, wonderful body.

Miguel went wild, writhing and undulating his hips beneath him, wrapping his legs tightly around Tulio's waist so that he slid in deeper, keening loudly when his lover's cock scraped across a magical-spot inside him that caused scorching-heat to fill every inch of his body, setting dazzling-sparks off in his mind as his heart starting racing, thrumming rapidly inside his chest in delight with every thrust of the other man's slim, but strong hips.

"_Ahhh_, yes, _Tulio_, love me.. Love me hard and deep! _Take all of me, my darling_.. Everything that I have to offer is yours alone and always has been.."

Tulio actually growled with pleasure at his words, starting to thrust into him faster and deeper, the sounds of sweaty, hot-flesh slapping against sweaty, hot-flesh creating a torturous, erotic-music as they got into a rhythm of movements together, Miguel twining his arms around Tulio's neck, spreading his thighs wider and lifting his legs up, drawing them in close to his lower-torso so that his tight, quivering butt-cheeks were spread open and Tulio could actually watch himself disappear within his welcoming body, the sounds of their love-making becoming more audible because of the change in position.

"_So tight_.." Tulio groaned with a shudder of almost agonized-pleasure as he moved inside him.

"_So hot.. So perfect.. My Miguel.._ Oh god.. When was the last time that you did this?"

"I haven't," the blonde man managed to gasp out between heavy pants.

"Never... Never gone this far with any man.. For you.. Only for you, my love.."

Tulio tensed, thrusting into him once more and arching his back with a loud-cry, spilling his release inside his best friend, groaning when Miguel tightened around him in response, releasing all over himself, Tulio, and the rock with a strangled-whimper, his fingers digging into Tulio's back before his muscles relaxed, going completely limp with completion beneath him.

Tulio caught Miguel in his arms, rolling with him 'till he was stretched out on his back on the rock with Miguel sprawled over his upper-torso, his cheek resting against his shoulder, eyes closed as he breathed over Tulio's neck with every soft exhale.

Peace enfolded them both like a sun-warmed blanket as they lay together in silence for a few moments, Tulio running his hand's over Miguel's bare-back in soothing, feather-light caresses of affection.

"I love you, Tulio.." Miguel finally whispered quietly, snuggling closer to the other man's warm, comforting body.

"As I love you, Miguel," Tulio returned simply, pressing a brief-kiss to his temple before closing his eyes and speaking further hesitantly.

"Miguel?.."

"Yes, my darling?.."

"How... How many men have touched you?"

Miguel sighed at the question, but he didn't pull away or tense up at all.

"Very few. I was very cautious and selective, as men like me must be else they risk death or abuse.. And I never let them kiss my mouth, or touch me inappropriately or without clothing. Mostly I just wanted them to hold me in their arms, to make me feel safe and loved, even if it was only an illusion. I always pretended that it was you holding me, and they all knew that it was never them, or their touch, that I longed for, that I _ached_ for. They gave me what comfort that I would allow, but I've always been starved for your touch. I still am, actually."

"But..." Tulio said in confusion. "I'm holding you.."

"Yes, I know," Miguel responded with a nod.

"And it's wonderful and beyond anything that I could have imagined, it is, but.. I've wanted.. _Needed_ you for _years_. It's not going to just settle after one night with you. However amazing, beautiful, and heavenly it was. I don't want it to, either. I don't want just one night with you, Tulio, I want forever.. I love you, and I want to have the right to always call you my darling.."

"_Oh, Miguel_.." Tulio groaned, pressing a hard, brief-kiss to the blonde man's mouth before pulling back to stare deeply into his eyes.

"You have it. I could never let you go now. Not after tonight. You are mine and mine alone. Say it."

"_Yes_.." Miguel whimpered, breathless at the kiss and the intense, possessive look in Tulio's dark eyes.

"I am yours and yours alone, my love. I always have been."

Tulio shuddered again, pulling Miguel into a deep, dominating kiss, drawing a soft-whine of pleasure from the other man's chest as he plundered his mouth roughly with his hot tongue before pulling back reluctantly.

"Tulio.." Miguel whispered when he finally regained his breath, savoring the taste of his best friend and new Mate as he licked his lips before continuing quietly.

"Let's forget about Spain, alright? We don't have a boat anyway. We could live here together. Just you, me, and Altivo. Obviously, our relationship has changed now, for the better, but if we go back and try to be together there... There's no guarantee that we wouldn't be killed or imprisoned if Cortez gets there before us and informs the authorities that we stowed away on his ship. Even if that isn't exactly how it happened, they won't believe us. And even if we avoid that.. We could be put on trial for Sodomy if it gets out there somehow.. That's life in prison, or death. I want to stay here with you always. It's nice here. It's safe. Maybe we could find another way back into Eldorado? I mean, Chell must have gone somewhere, right?"

"Yes, she must have. We'll stay, Miguel, but forget about Eldorado, love. We can stay right here together. We'll build a cabin, with a small corral for Altivo. I'll learn to hunt after I make a bow and some arrows. Wood-working was supposed to be my Trade before I ran away from my Master's home when his wife tried to lure me into their bed one hot afternoon while I was working in the shop and he was away for the day on a business trip. I can feed us. All we need is a roof over our heads and food for now. The rest we can handle later. Everything will work out, Miguel. Now, let's get back to the camp. Altivo must me anxious by now."

Miguel nodded, swimming with him back to shore from the rock and smiling when Tulio helped him to his feet and started to dress him tenderly, pressing his lips to his forehead while doing up the buttons on his shirt meticulously, pleased when the blonde did the same for him before kissing him on the lips briefly, taking him by the hand with a slightly-shy, happy-smile, sea-green eyes shining beautifully with contentment and joy as they headed back to their temporary camp together, leaning close against his best friend's side when Tulio slipped an arm around Miguel's waist with a return-smile.

"I love you, Miguel."

"I love you, Tulio."


End file.
